Congratulations
by TheRealJules
Summary: She found him in the last place she looked; Shawn's oldest haunt- O'Hallogan's. She had called Henry and Gus, neither of them had spoken with him... in about two weeks. Tag to OMTWO, as if canada never happened. When Juliet returns from Almalfi with a ring on her finger, not a lot can be done but say "congratulations," and move on... sort of.


**Wow it's been a long time since I've written Psych. FYI, I have no friggin idea where this came from guys I started it at 12:13 and I am finishing it at 2:21 AM w/e I tried. GUYS I REALLY WANTED THIS TO END SADLY But of course it didn't because I will always root for shules. It's mostly sad I think, probably because it was supposed to be and only the last 199 words are happy I'm sorry. But if it makes you happy wow it turned really fluffy. My grammar skills are not exemplified through this Authors note and I deeply apologize haah not okay enjoy the show**

**(yes I do own psych no I don't care) **

She found him in the last place she looked; Shawn's oldest haunt- O'Hallogan's**. ** She had called Henry and Gus, neither of them had spoken with him... in about two weeks. She checked the office, the station, his home, all the good diners and smoothie joints in town- everywhere she knew Shawn loved to go. The last place that had occurred to her was a bar. She knew that Shawn rarely went to bars recreationally in recent years, but she looked anyway. The adventure was fruitful. She found him sitting on a stool, elbows on the counter, forehead on his arms, full glass sitting in front of him, at 12:30 on a Thursday night.

She walked hesitantly towards him, ringing her hands- her latest nervous tick. Her voice shook as she spoke, "hey." Shawn's head snapped up, scared for a moment. When he recognized her, his eyes drooped and he slouched a little more than could have been comfortable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He shrugged, gracing her with a small, polite, grin.

"It's fine." He spoke clearly and concisely, leaving no syllable to waste.

She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet a bit. She gestured to the empty seat next to him, "this seat taken?" He snorted lightly and motioned for her to sit before motioning the bartender over.

"Start a tab?" Shawn asked with a smile. Juliet's gaze shifted from him to his glass and back again. _It's his first? He certainly doesn't look all sober. _Juliet put in her order before Shawn took the glass of clear liquid in his hand and downed half of it with a pained expression, before resting it gently on the counter and turning fully to face her. "So how was Almalfi, Jules?" He smiled a smile that was _all _Shawn and he spoke with enthusiasm. But she couldn't get past the look in his eyes.

Taken aback by his forwardness, Juliet swallowed. "Good. Good."

"Good? I hear congratulations are in order. That's not good, that's... great." His mask fell away a bit as his eyes flit to the rock on Juliet's left hand. "That's just great."

"Yeah, uh, you want to go for a walk or something? The beach isn't too far."

"Uh, that sounds great Jules, but I just... don't feel like getting up just yet." He chuckled into his glass as he turned to face the counter once more. Silence washed over them as they both refused to look at the other. Shawn was the first to speak even as Juliet took a breath to begin, "but when I do... Jules, I'm leaving Santa Barbara."

Her gaze shot up to meet his. "What?"

"Yeah, well, I already said goodbye to my dad, Gus, the chief, Lassie. I was just waiting for you to get… home. So I'm gonna take a drive tonight. See where it takes me. Like the old days." His voice shook. She had the feeling that he much preferred the new days. He bounced in his chair, reaching into his pocket. "Oh, I, uh…" he struggled around in his jacket, "I wanted to give you something."

Juliet swallowed. "Oh, Shawn, you _really_ don't have to…." _I don't deserve anything from him._

"Jules, I've had this thing forever, and I've been meaning to give it to you for, I don't know… years, I guess." He finally found what he was looking for in the pocket of the front pocket of his jeans- a small, yellowing, crumpled up, but meticulously folded piece of paper. He handed it to her as he looked at her from under his eyelashes.

She looked down at the piece of trash in her hand. But it wasn't just trash. She knew what it was, but asked anyway. "Shawn, what is this?"

"Well, it's a crawling snake. _The _crawling snake." She looked up at him, in total awe.

"Shawn." Her eyes misted slightly. "Whyon _earth_ did you keep this?" Her voice cracked as she looked at it amazedly, rubbing her thumb over it.

"I dunno, I just… thought it might be useful someday." She looked up at him, and was immediately sated by his expression. She had only seen him look so sad, lost, and disappointed one other time- when his mother had been taken. When he noticed her noticing him, the mask went back up, a faint smile gracing his lips. "I guess not. Forget it."

He stared at his drink. She couldn't believe that he didn't understand- she had come looking for him for guidance and the light that her best friend always provided her. She knew the circumstances were a little backwards, but she figured if anybody could help her, it would be him. She was about to say so when he cut her off, again. "You look happy, Jules. And tan. Very tan. Almalfi tan." He took another swig of his drink. "Sun agrees with you." The alcohol added a hoarseness to his voice, one she didn't recognize. "So when do you become Mrs. Him?" Shawn smiled at her. She knew better.

"I… I don't know. He wants it to be sooner than later, but I… I'm not sure." He put a hand on her shoulder, letting linger for a second longer than what would be socially acceptable, before standing up, grabbing his jacket form the back of the stool.

"If I am sure of anything, I am sure you'll figure it out." He hesitated briefly, before leaning down slowly and kissing her cheek gently, just ghosting over her skin. "_Goodbye, Juliet." _He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. He ran a hand over her shoulders before turning to go.

She grabbed his wrist, "would you come? I mean if-"

Shawn turned, eyes widened slightly. "If?"

Her heart broke for him. "When, I mean, I said, when, didn't I?"

His shoulders slumped and he scoffed. "Yeah, Jules, you said 'when.'"

She cleared her throat, realizing that she hadn't let go of his hand at the same time that she realized that their fingers were interlocked. Shawn broke his hand free from hers, and she swore she heard him swallow from where she sat. "I don't know where I'll be, Jules. I might be hard to contact. I will tray. "I'm sorry- I mean, I'm glad you know- man, um…." He looked at the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets. Juliet stared at the crawling snake from all that time ago in her hand for a moment before looking up at him to find his head bowed. He cleared his throat, looked up with steely determination in his eyes. "I'm happy for you, Jules." His voice cracked. He was visibly disappointed in himself.

"Shawn, please-"

"Well, I'm going to go. I've got to go." Juliet stood and moved for a hug, but he put his hands in front of him, stopping her. "No, Jules, I can't do that."

It was her turn for her voice to crack. "But… why?"

"Jules, I should go, I really should go, or I'll say something I can't take back."

"Say it."

"Jules."

"Say it."

"_Jules."_

"Say _something, _Shawn! Say _anything!"_

"I won't be able to, okay? If you hug me, not hell or high water will get me out of that door-"-She took a step closer. He stepped back. "-you either. You won't leave either." Another step forward, another step back. "And you don't want that." He backed into the wall. "Jules. _Stop. _You're engaged. And nothing I can say will change that." She jolted back, as if she had stepped on a mouse trap.

Before Shawn had any time to think about it, she launched herself into his arms. They immediately engulfed her- one on her lower back, one on the back of her head. He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing her in.

She spoke into his shirt, "Do. Not. Go. Anywhere." She detangled from him, and practically ran for the door.

"Hey Jules!?" His eyes shone as she looked back at him. She cocked her head to the side. _What? _"You taking pictures right now?"

She smiled brightly, biting her lip. His smile was the most genuine she'd seen from him in months. "With you? Always."

_Is that seat taken? _

_Congratulations. _

_Would you like to take a walk with me? _


End file.
